


Cake by the Reactor

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cake, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you told Dr Erin Gilbert that after saving New York city from the fourth cataclysm that she would be sitting next to a nuclear ghost containment unit prototype (no matter what Holtzmann says - americium-25 is nuclear) eating chocolate cake, she would’ve laughed in your face. But here she was doing just that. Maybe Holtz will join her... who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Cake by the Ocean by DNCE...

If you told Dr Erin Gilbert that after saving New York city from the fourth cataclysm that she would be sitting next to a nuclear ghost containment unit prototype (no matter what Holtzmann says - americium-25 **_is_ ** nuclear) eating chocolate cake, she would’ve laughed in your face. But here she was, sitting cross legged, still in her slimed jumpsuit, listening to the hum of the contraption and the gentle music coming from Holtz’s boom box. The other Ghostbusters had decided drinks were in order after defeating Rowan and kicking ghost ass all day; Erin on the other hand was not thrilled with the idea of getting drunk. So she declined the offer and went back to their HQ above Zhu’s Chinese after stopping by Walmart for a cake. Erin had walked into their ‘lab’ and sat down on Holtz’s side of the room, just behind the prototype for a ghost containment unit that was steadily whirring. Erin was now in the same position two hours later, a few slices of cake left. Erin stared glassily at the wall across from her and let the last few days sink in; she’d almost died, multiple times. She jumped into a portal to the other side to save her best friend only to be saved by her newest friends. Maybe being ghost girl wasn’t such a bad thing, not if it meant friends like Patty, Holtz, Abby and even Kevin. Erin let her mind float past all the situations she had managed to survive yet her mind came to focus on one moment in particular; that one evening after the subway when Erin told Patty and Holtz about her past and Holtz’s quick joke with her wink. Erin heard the joking tone but caught the sincere look in the engineer’s eye that made Erin think, ‘maybe it’s all going to work out for the best’. Erin was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the slam of the door and the upbeat whistle that accompanied the dancing feet of the team’s wacky inventor. She only looked up when she heard a small yelp and the clatter of a pair of goggles,

“Sweet Jesus Gilbert.” Holtz said, her eyes wide,

“Hi.” Erin replied, still spaced out,

“You doin’ alright down there?” Holtz said jumping around the desk and standing in front of the seated physicist,

“Peachy.” Erin said in the same monotone voice. Holtz raised an eyebrow and sat in front of Erin and eyeing the cake that was now between them,  
“Cake?” Holtz asked,

“You can have some.” Erin said, snapping out of her trance,

“Awesome.” Holtz grabbed a slice and in a split second it was gone,

“You know you’re supposed to chew food.” Erin mused,

“Eh, waste of time.” Holtz said after swallowing the rich chocolate. Erin watched as Holtz grabbed a second piece and ate this one at a more human rate,

“Wait, didn’t you go out with the others?” Erin frowned slightly but Holtz kept her eyes on the cake in her hands,

“Wasn’t feeling it.” Holtz shrugged and ate a particularly sticky piece of icing, “This is really good.”  
“Yeah well cake is always good.” Erin smiled,

“That’s true.” Holtz replied, picking at the thick chocolate frosting on the top of the slice,

“You okay?” Erin asked gently,  
“Surprisingly yes.” Holtz looked up with a smirk, “Considering everything. I mean there were a few moments when I doubted things but nah I’m great.” Holtz added with a small smile. Holtz looked at the last slice and back at Erin who nodded. Holtz leaned forward and picked it up before laughing,

“What?” Erin asked, with a affectionate yet confused smile,  
“Just thinking of a song that was on the radio coming back.” Holtz shook her head,

“You drove? Haven’t you been drinking?” Erin said suddenly

“Nah only had a half pint.” Holtz waved off the questions, and looked at Erin expectantly,  
“What?” Erin asked after a few seconds,   
“Are you not going to ask what song?” Holtz said with a sly grin,   
“What song Holtz?”   
“Cake by the Ocean.” Holtz replied casually,

“We’re not by the ocean.” Erin pointed out,  
“You don’t say.” Holtz rolled her eyes, seeing the reactor she nodded behind Erin, “This is more Cake by the Reactor.” She said with a grin and a quick eyebrow twitch. Erin laughed along with her,

“You do realise it’s not actually talking about cake right?” Erin said through laughs,  
“I’m aware.” Holtz said with an amused smile. Erin saw the glint in her eyes a second before the smile turned into a smirk, “ _That_ could also be happening.” Erin’s eyes widened and she laughed nervously as she blushed,

“Ha.” Holtz grinned at the floundering scientist. Erin watched the floor and saw the crumbs from the cake, Erin steeled herself and looked up at Holtz who was still grinning and laughing gently,  
“My God Erin you should see your face.” Holtz laughed a bit harder at the sight and Erin smiled bashfully before noticing the frosting on the edge of Holtz’s mouth. Erin inwardly smirked and the only thought that crossed her mind was ‘time to give Holtz a taste of her own medicine’. Without breaking eye contact, Erin leaned forward and used her thumb to wipe off the chocolate and brought it to her own lips. Holtz visibly froze and her eyes followed every movement that Erin made, especially when Erin licked the frosting off her thumb. Holtz swallowed and didn’t let her eyes move,

“Holy shit that was hot.” She breathed after a few seconds. Erin blushed but kept staring intensely into Holtz’s stark blue eyes, she removed her thumb from her lips and Holtz followed the movement with her eyes widening,  
“That’s kinda what I was going for.” Erin replied with a smirk as she leant back from Holtz, Holtz gaped at her, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she just stared at Erin,

“Seriously, who knew the uptight scientist was an incredible flirt.” Holtz said after a while,

“Well there’s a lot you don’t know about me Holtz.” Erin replied slowly with a lazy smirk still on her face,

“I’d like to find out. Like now.” Holtz quickly said with a dumbstruck expression. Erin suddenly noticed that Holtz had pushed the plate of cake crumbs out of the way and was kneeling right in front of her. Holtz grinned and leaned closer to Erin who suddenly found her plan backfiring. Holtz pressed her lips to Erin’s gently,  
“You taste like chocolate.” She muttered against Erin’s lips,

“So do you.” Erin punctuated each word with a subtle kiss and Holtz smiled when she lingered on her lips afterwards. Holtz pulled away suddenly and rushed over to her desk leaving Erin confused on the floor,  
“Oh this is so not good.” Holtz mumbled to herself as she looked over the proton pack (mk II) on the table,   
“What?” Erin said moving to stand next to her

“See there was also a slight reason to come back sooner than the others…” Holtz trailed off as she concentrated on fixing the pack in front of her,

“Which was?” Erin prompted,  
“If I don’t stabilize the ionization chamber of this pack then… poof.” Holtz explained carefully,

“Poof? As in the pack will explode?” Erin clarified,

“More like the entire building.” Holtz corrected casually,  
“Holtz! How could you forget about this?” Erin squeaked,

“Well you were here.” Holtz said glancing at Erin as if it explained everything,  
“So? Work around me!” Erin replied in a panic,   
“Kind of difficult when you look so kissable all the time hot stuff.” Holtz’s voice rose as the pack began glowing red through the faraday cage, “There done. Stabilized.” Holtz breathed out and wiped her hands on her jacket. She turned around to see Erin frozen on the spot with a blush that went straight down her neck, “Yo. Erin. You in there?” Holtz waved a hand in front of her face. Erin focussed on Holtz and suddenly realised that she really wanted to kiss her again. So in a very un-Erin move, she did. Holtz barely had time to move her hand out the way before Erin brought her hands to Holtz’s lapels and pulled her forward and reconnected their lips with slightly more ferocity than before. Holtz reacted instinctively and wrapped one hand in Erin’s hair and one placed on the small of her back, gently bringing them together. Erin let Holtz walk them back around the desk to avoid highly nuclear particle accelerators and back to where the cake remains were. Erin had moved her hands to Holtz’s neck so she could deepen the kiss and pull Holtz even closer. Holtz pushed her against the side of the containment unit and groaned at the movement, Erin smirked and pulled Holtz even closer with a hand gripping her waist. Erin ghosted her hands up Holtz’s sides and reached up to her intricate hairstyle and pulled it out. Erin pulled back in surprise when she noticed the long blonde hair spilling past Holtz’s shoulders and curling gently at the ends. Holtz rolled her eyes before tugging on Erin’s jumpsuit to bring her back down; Holtz pressed herself harder into Erin as she ran her tongue over the physicists lower lip. Erin groaned at the sensation and pushed Holtz back so they stumbled over to Erin’s desk, ignoring the papers on the table, Holtz sat back on the table with Erin standing in the vee of her legs. Holtz wrapped her hands around Erin’s waist and pulled her flush against her. Holtz pulled back slightly to look at Erin’s flushed appearance,

“You got anything on under the suit?” Holtz asked playfully, Erin nodded in confusion,

“Yeah of course.” She replied, still breathless. Holtz slowly reached up and pulled the zipper down on the suit, revealing the plain white t shirt Erin had on beneath it,

“See now I can do this.” Holtz said mischievously. Erin opened her mouth to ask when she felt Holtz’s hands drift under her t shirt and over her back. Erin sucked in a breath and put her lips on Holtz’s neck to wipe that smug smirk of her face; Erin guessed it worked because she heard Holtz whimper slightly. Holtz moved one hand and pulled Erin’s face back to hers and captured her lips in a searing kiss that probably would’ve ignited something else on Erin’s desk but they were oh so rudely interrupted by Abby stumbling into the room making Erin jump and Holtz confused at Erin’s sudden distance,

“Hey guys.” Abby slurred as she swayed on the spot. Patty entered behind her considerably less hammered than their friend,

“Nah Abby I said go home not here.” Patty said in exasperation, Abby nodded and faced her,

“Wait this isn’t home?” Abby asked,

“No girl, it’s not.” Patty put a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the door, “C’mon I’ll take you home.” Erin and Holtz just watched this scene unfold, still breathing heavy and flustered. Just before Patty closed the door she spun around and looked at them, “And you two,” She pointed between them, “Don’t blow anything up while gettin’ it on.” And with that the door slammed shut. Holtz looked at Erin with a smug smile and Erin just stared at the door,

“What the hell just happened?” Erin exclaimed,

“Nothing of interest.” Holtz put a hand on her chin and turned Erin’s head, “Hey are you going to keep the white hair?”  
“Hell no.” Erin said,   
“But-” Whatever Holtz was going to say, Erin swallowed with a kiss that left them both breathless and Holtz’s hand back up her shirt,   
“Nothing you say will convince me otherwise.” Erin said between breaths, Holtz smirked and placed soft open mouthed kisses down her neck and collarbone,   
“Well that sounds like a challenge Dr Gilbert.” Holtz said, her lips brushing against Erin’s ear, Erin closed her eyes and bit her lip,   
“M-maybe it was.” Erin stuttered out,   
“Maybe I accept.” Holtz grinned before running her hands over Erin’s stomach, “Got anything important on this desk?” Erin shook her head no, “Perfect.” Holtz breathed over Erin’s lips before pulling them both onto the desk,

“Just don’t blow anything up.” Erin grinned down at Holtz,  
“Eh whatever happens, happens babe.” Holtz pulled Erin closer so she was straddling her hips,

“Point taken.” Erin said kissing Holtz thoroughly before slowly unzipping Holtz's charred jumpsuit.

So yeah, if you told Erin that she would be making out with a crazy blonde on top of her desk before the fourth cataclysm, she totally would’ve thought you were on meds. But then again she believed in ghosts all her life so maybe what you were saying wasn’t so crazy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Love to hear what you thought and any prompts just comment below :)


End file.
